


Akudama Drive Alternate Reality

by Hacker1129



Category: Akudama Drive (Anime), Drive - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Set after the events of episode 12, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 22:40:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30113106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hacker1129/pseuds/Hacker1129
Summary: Pupil didn't know what to make of all that has happened in such a short amount of time. She believed that all the S Rank Akudama were dead.She didn't know one could very well still be alive in some way. Until she looked at his portrait.
Relationships: Pupil/Hacker (Akudama Drive)
Kudos: 3





	Akudama Drive Alternate Reality

Prolouge:Mystery Messege

A young woman walked along the bustling streets of Kansai. A cloak hiding her features so as not to get noticed by any passerbys. She looked out at where the Kansai Police Station use to be and remembered all that had happened there. Due to these events, she was branded a traitor and an Akudama. 

Who was she? She went by the name Pupil. A former executioner turned traitor after she straight up murdered her former 'Boss', who worked with an Akudama behind their backs without so much as a second thought to get a job done. 

Disgusting.

She then continued to walk in the direction she was going. Where was she going? Even she had no idea. But it was better than staying another minute at the Police Station. 

As she walked, Pupil caught sight of something that made her backpedel after she pasted by it. It was a wanted poster of S Rank Akudama that were to be caught and executed. At first glace, she believed that all of them had been dealt with. Evident with the execute sign on there portrait. That was, until she saw the bottom right portrait to see no execute sign on it.

It was Hacker. He was the only one left.

Pupil wondered how it was possible. He never fought, and the last time she had seen him was on the Shinkansen. After that, she hadn't seen him since. She wondered about what had happened to the kid.

Pushing such thoughts aside, she continued on her way. She ended up finding herself in a back alleyway of some kind. After walking a bit further, she opened a door to a place and went inside, closing it behind her. It was an abandoned apartment that was not being used anymore.

Pupil walked further inside and sat down on a couch. She closed her eyes and signed. As she sat thinking, something clicked and turned on. At this, Pupil opened her eyes and looked in front of her.

A blue light appeared on the floor. Pupil got up to investigate, to find a computer up and running on its own. She got closer to see that a messege was addressed to her. 

'This is for you Pupil. Hope you can get a better understanding of some things. - 658' 

Pupil's eyes widen as she read who it was from. Her Master sent her this! But when? And how? Just then, another messege appeared. This time, from someone else. 

'How about that? He was able to get through to you thanks to me. I'll be waiting for your arrival Pupil. - Hacker' 

Pupil looked at the monitor with concern. Master sent her this thing with Hacker's help? Looking down, she found two glowing keyboards in front of her and typed in her own messege. 

'How did you get Hacker to help you? I saw you die right in front of me. And what do you mean by arrival? - Pupil' 

Just then, she heard buzzing. By the time she knew what was happening, it was too late. She felt her body hit the floor with a thud. Before she losed conciousness, she heard someone's voice. 

"Hope you enjoy your new life as an Akudama. I'll be here to help if you need me." They told her.

Then everything went black.


End file.
